Fragile to the Touch
by Polygyne
Summary: What if going to Yamaku isn't an obligation, but a decision? Meet Reiko Hayata, a girl who decided to change school, leaving behind her broken life. OC, planing on make it parallel to HisaoxEmi's route.
1. Chapter 1: The end

**Hi. First of all I want to thank anyone taking his time to read this. This is the first novel I write in my life. You will notice some gramatical errors, mostly because English is not my native language, so I want to apologize for any incoherent sentence you might find. I do try tho.**

**Also I apreciate any kind of critic as long as it's constructive. Thanks.**

**Regressions**

This is not the first time I end up on the hospital, nor is the second. I might be actually losing the count, but I think it's the fourth time.

How? I was told that it happened while I was on the gym class, a friend of mine hit me with the ball while playing football and it seems that it broke three of my ribs. Luckily I didn't puncture any of my lungs, but the pain was enough to make me faint and my memory of the day is blurry because of that.

Osteogenesis imperfecta, or brittle bone disease, that's the name of what I have, in simple words, I have fragile bones; the most subtle of the strokes could break any of my ribs.

At least it isn't that severe, I've heard of worse cases of people who can't even walk, I guess I'm kind of lucky, in a way.

I have been optimistic about this, since my condition cannot be seen physically, aside for my eyes with a slightly, almost unnoticeably, bluish tone on my sclera, which is a normal symptom from my disease, and a well hidden scar in my left upper arm after a surgery.

However it's my fault that I ended up on the hospital this time; The first time was when I was three years old, I broke one of my ribs when I fell on the ground for whatever reason, doctors didn't make a big deal of it as my parents exaggerated the history of how it happened.

The second time happened when I was 13 years old; I was riding a rail coaster for the first time, naturally the lap bars had to break some bones, but the adrenaline disguised the feel, so it was later that day that I felt the stinging pain, then again, the doctors didn't made a big deal of it.

The third time happened 2 years ago, when I was fourteen, and it was the worst one; I was walking off the school with some friends of my class to pick the bus and a car ran over us, it wasn't that much of an impact, the car should've been driving at 25 miles per hour or so, my friends just stood up without much problem after recovering from the impact, but I didn't have the same luck.

Before that accident, I had a pretty much normal life, aside from those 2 times I ended on the hospital, I was overall healthy. After the great accident, I almost died; most of my ribs broke, one of my lungs was perforated and it started to bleed internally and I broke my left arm. Therefore the doctors discovered that what I had was a brittle bone disease and that would explain why that little accident injured me more than it would normally do.

This could have been detected earlier, but we moved from town to town almost every year due to my dad's job, so it was hard to keep the track of my exams among the several doctors that had a check on me.

Of course my parents were both crazy about it, knowing that I was more fragile than most people took out their most protective side, they wanted me to quit the school and take homeschooling. I didn't want that, I didn't want to stop going to school, but more importantly, I didn't want to accept the fact that I was different than my classmates, that I couldn't perform in the same way as they did, so I struggled my way to stay in school, but I wasn't allowed to do any sport or activity that involved contact.

I shouldn't have been on gym class, but I liked to be there just to feel normal, like I was able to do all those activities, luckily I was able to cover my disease from my classmates, I didn't wanted to be discriminated for being different, using the car accident as my alibi for not doing gym class worked out fine and no one seemed to care about me not doing exercise. As the days passed I tried to incorporate myself in the classes, sneaking up on some games they made, mostly football, of course always trying to stay safe.

So it was my fault that some random ball ended up hitting me, so it was my fault I winded up in the hospital…

* * *

**Decisions**

I let out a tiny yawn, as my broken ribs retains me from inhale too deeply, having waken up just some minutes ago.

I can hear the cause of my awakening from behind the hospital room door, but it's hard to make out what they are saying. I recognize some of the voices. My parents are talking to someone, a doctor maybe.

The room is quite simple, with an anachronistic tone, white seems to be the only color I can find in the room, aside from the metallic tubes of the hospital machinery. The curtains, with the same color as the walls, cover the only window in the room. Nothing covers the walls except for a tiny TV hanging in one corner of the room and a desk that seems to disappear with the walls.

I can't say I'm used to hospitals, since most of my stays have been rather quick (except for the last one, which I don't remember much of it), but I can survive a couple of days as long as I have my trusty MP3.

This is my second day in the hospital since the accident, they said that I could go home tomorrow, but I'm more concerned on what to do when I go back to school, I don't know how I'm going to explain what happened, I guess I will figure it out when the time comes.

*creak*

The door makes a loud noise as it opens, I can see the doctor entering, not looking at my general direction as he is still talking with my parents.

As my parents enter the room they notice me being awake, then both look at me with troubled faces, my mom then walks towards me and sits in the corner of the bed I'm in.

"How do you feel, dear?" She asks me, all I can do is give a generic response.

"Good."

I've got the feeling that something happened, I can tell just by looking at my mom's face.

"You know we are concerned about your health and we want the best for you, so…" So there is something important. "… We thought a lot about what to do to be sure that this doesn't happen again, and we decided that you won't be attending the school anymore."

There we go again. They know very well what I think about this so I move to complain.

"But I don't want to leave the school. I want to have a normal life like everyone else! I know that I have this bone problem and I shouldn't go to gym class, I promise I won't do it again, so please don't do this!"

She sighs and rubs her eyes with her fingers with exasperation.

"No dear, there are no buts nor second chances, the decision have been made, starting the next month, you won't be attending any school anymore. We've hired some tutors for you to have classes at home."

So there it is, no normal life for me, I'm just a fragile weirdo who can't leave home without ending up in the hospital. I feel terrible. I hate my body for being like this. I don't want this.

"I… Don't…" I mumble.

"We know" Responds my dad. "But there is no other choice at the moment."

…

The doctor, whom was forgotten in this room, clears his throat as if trying to get our attention.

"Well actually I forgot to mention, there are other options if your daughter wants to keep going to school" You forgot to tell something that important? "There are some schools that specialize in disabled students who seek to live a proper school life."

What? I widely open my eyes, waiting for more information to be given. My parents throw a sharp glance to the doctor at the same time. They sure are alike.

"Well…" *cough* *cough* "Mind if we step outside to… talk more about this Mr. and Mrs. Hayata?"

Both share a look, and then nod before heading out the room.

So there is a special school, huh? It sounds weird, certainly better than homeschooling, but I can't help feeling uneasy. Leaving the school so abruptly isn't easy, I guess it's easier for me since I can make friends without much effort, and it's not the first time I change to another school.

But there is a certain word that the doctor said that resonates in my head.

"Disabled Student"

Even saying it doesn't make it any less despicable. I guess that's what I am, a disabled student, a disabled person, a person that is not capable of doing what a normal person can do. Of course I knew this beforehand, but I always tried to evade the idea, shoving it aside, like I could hide it under the carpet. I really wish not to have this disease, but I can't do much about it, there is no cure for what I have, only some treatments that help me not to be so fragile or alleviate some of the pain.

*creak*

My train of thought got to a halt as I hear the door open again, this time both of my parents enter with a defeated expression on their faces, I can tell that they don't really want me to attend another school. The doctor just follows their tracks, but now with a pamphlet on his hand.

"Mrs. Hayata" Speaks the doctor, referring to me. "I want you to read this pamphlet, it's about a school called Yamaku Academy, all the information you need is here."

He hands me the pamphlet, there is an image of the front of the school, I presume, and it seems quite big and fancy. It doesn't look like a school at all. It reminds me more to a mental institution, or some fancy retirement home.

…

As far as I've read, it's like a normal private school, but with a 24 hour nursing staff and, of course, disabled students. The other thing I noticed is that the school is very far away from here, but there are dorms for students to use.

There is a long silence while I read the pamphlet, and then my mom speaks.

"What do you think honey? I know it isn't like the schools you've attended before, but it's an option for you to keep going to school, if you want to, of course."

She speaks, hesitantly.

"The most important thing is the nursing staff they have, so you don't have to worry about your daughter safety" Adds the doctor. "Also the other staff, such as professors, knows how to handle with disabled people, so there is little to worry about."

My mom looks uneasy, I'm sure that she still worries and that the reassuring words of the doctor do not have any effect on her. She sits on the bed again, beside me.

"You know, I still think it's better for you to stay at home, with us. Since Yamaku is a long way from here you would have to live on the dorms, you don't want that, do you?"

She looks me directly to the eyes, whilst holding my hand. A saddening sight, but I find myself unaffected.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore, I'm about to be seventeen, I think I could manage to live on my own, besides, I still need to think about this…"

"Remember, whatever decision you make, we still love you" She kiss me on the forehead then stands and walks towards my father.

"Well, since you got less than one month to end the school you can still attend to your normal classes, but gym class is strictly off limits, and to make sure you won't do it again I will talk personally with your teachers. Also, from now on, I'm going to pick you up after the school, you heard?"

My dad says this, with a very serious tone.

"Ugh, fine."

I'm rather disappointed at this last statement, but there is little I can say about this.

"Oh, before I forget, that friend of yours, Miko, called and asked about you, I said you will be going to school tomorrow and not to worry. Bye honey, we will pick you up tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks mom. Bye"

And with that, I end up alone in the room, with the pamphlet in my hand. All I do is read the pamphlet one time, and another, thinking of what to do, until I manage to fall asleep.

* * *

I check the time on my phone, it's early in the morning. I just came back from the hospital. I have less than an hour to get dressed for school.

I'm actually quite excited to go to school, since I really get bored without someone to talk or hang out. I've been always an extrovert person. I really enjoy passing time surrounded by people, so school has always been fun for me. Although I wasn't the smartest on the class, I can handle myself by getting decent grades, nothing too fancy, but I always managed to pass.

I look to myself on the mirror just after a refreshing shower, my usually cooper and curly hair is slightly darker and straight as it is wet. I quickly glance at the time. I've got enough time to do my hair.

I check my eyes, I am glad that they are naturally blue, as it helps to distract of, or cover, the bluish tone of my sclera. No one except my parents has noticed it, or at least I hope so.

Having finished getting dressed, I put some makeup and go down the stairs to get breakfast.

My ribs are still broken, but I've been taking pain killers and making the exercises the doctor told me to do, so I can pretty much do everything with normality.

* * *

I arrive earlier than most of the class, so I sit on my usual desk. At this moment my dad is talking with the gym class teacher, I hide my head around my arms in resignation.

Classmates slowly enter the class, throwing some strange glances at me, it's like a mix of mild surprise and slight pity, did something happen?

Time passes and eventually the class starts and, shortly after, ends. During the recess time, Miko, one of my best friends in the school, greets me.

As I'm about to give a typical cheek to cheek meeting, she evades me and we end up not making contact, this is new, but I let it slide.

"So, how many things I missed? Any break up? Oh please tell me that Minako and Toshi broke up, I so hate them being a couple!"

I spit the words with a rather annoying tone, slightly bouncing up and down. It's our thing.

"Uhmm… I don't know…"

Well now she is being obviously distant, I'm pretty sure something happened.

"But something happened, right? Why are you being like this?"

Now I talk with my normal voice tone.

"Oh… Uhmm… it's just that… I happened to tell everyone why you were on the hospital"

"You did what? Why I was in the hospital? What can you know about that?"

Wait a second, she did call while I was on the hospital. Did my mom tell her that I…?

"Reiko, I'm very sorry, I swear. I didn't know the word would spread so fast, I just told Shinji and then later that day everyone was talking about it."

So now everyone knows that I have something wrong with me…

I just stand there, looking at Miko, not wanting to believe what just happened.

My stillness is quickly replaced by a staggering anger. I yell some words, or sentences, to Miko, all I can remember saying was "How could you do this to me" or "You ruined my life".

There is little I can do at this point. I can't fight the power of a spreading rumor running through the school.

It takes little time to see the power of the word in action. All my classmates are now avoiding eye contact with me and evading me in any way just to make sure that they won't touch me.

While I was walking through the school grounds, I happened to bump a person I haven't seen in my entire life, he freaked out and started yelling "Oh no I touched the glass girl, someone get some glue!"

I look around me, and almost everyone I can see is laughing, even Miko.

I can't even cry. I just fix my stare at the ground and keep walking, with my hair covering most of my face, wishing for this never ending day to finish.

The rest of the day goes slowly. I can hear people whispering behind my back, I'm sure they are talking about me. I feel so bad that even my head starts to feel dizzy, making everything around me blurry, as if my body activated a defense mechanism that makes me disappear partially from the world.

The ring bell finally goes off indicating that the day of school has ended. I walk hastily, almost running, to my dad's car.

"Hello Dear, how was your day?"

Only I know the horrid answer to that question. I refrain myself from responding, looking at my feet, trying to make the entire world around me disappear.

Instead, I take a decision.

"I will go to Yamaku…"

My voice is almost inaudible, but my dad was able to hear that.

"Are you sure? What happened?"

I don't answer. We remain silent during the ride back home.


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

Currently I find myself on the backseat of my dad's car with both my parents, heading to Yamaku. It's a long ride, since I was living on the south part of Japan.

The last weeks were the worst of my life, not just because I was being bullied on the school, but also the lack of friends I ended up with, that number being zero.

It's not like I thought that all my friendships would last forever, I was aware of how easily I could stop being friend from someone, especially since I changed from school a lot.

But in the end I was always with someone around me, I grew used to it. I didn't know another way to live life.

I remember reading somewhere that people should learn how to be alone. I always thought of it like an excuse from lonely people to justify their lack of friends or social abilites.

But now I find so much true on those words, what could I do being alone since people were the cornerstone of my life?

Everything I did was hanging out with my friends; after school I went to parks with friends, or to their houses. On weekends I went to parties, went shopping or talked to friends through phone and internet. On vacations I went to friend's summer houses, or even to mine's with some friends.

I didn't do anything alone, I enjoyed it, but what happens when you just lose your friends?

I was devastated, I never felt so alone in my life. I was sad and bored. What to do with that much free time?

The first weeks, I talked a lot with my dad, whom was staying in home because of his intermittent job. I started to know him and my mother way more. Then my dad went to his job for some weeks, so I had to find another way of passing time. I tried reading, there were a lot of books on the house, but I didn't like it that much.

My mother bought me a guitar for my 17th birthday, but I didn't know how to play it. At least it worked for passing time, and in time I learned something.

That's why I decided to go to Yamaku a couple days before the classes started; I just had nothing else to do.

* * *

My dad parks in front of the school's gate and we get off the car. My back hurt from being sit for so long.

My dad carries my luggage; they are 2 medium sized bags, mostly clothes and some cleaning utensils, I carry my guitar, and my mother has the building map on her hands to help us navigate through the school.

When we enter through the imposing black iron gates, I notice how empty the school is. Maybe it's because there are no classes and most of the students must be with their respective families.

Actually I would like to see anyone walking by, just to feel like this is the school I am supposed to be, and to give me a general idea of how is it here. Or even to feel like I am in the real world. It feels so secluded here, being in the mountains. I feel so out of place right now.

At least the greenery of the school relax me a little, it's really a beautiful sight.

As we walk through the main road, the green foliage opens to show the magnificent build that I've only seen in pictures. With at least 3 floors, red brick walls, and a main entrance, it gives a prominent sight. Then my mom breaks the enjoyable silence.

"We need to go across that road, through that great park, and we will arrive to the dormitories. I never thought this place would be so immense"

"Me neither. But you have to admit that it's really pretty, all this greenery and trees, it's sure worth for what it cost" Replies my dad.

Ah yes, the price for being in this school is nothing near modest, but at least we are wealthy enough, so spending this much money for my _good being _should be of no concern for my parents.

We finally make it to the school dorms, we haven't seen a soul since the entrance guard, and it's starting to scare me. Until we pass near a closed door with light flickering underneath it. I sigh in relief.

We navigate our way through the corridors, going up stairs, until we find my room. My mom opens the door with the key that the guard gave us, and I take the first glance of what is going to be my "home" for a year.

The room is bleak, with fading light green walls, a bed without anything but the mattress, a wood desk, a wooden chair and a not so big closet.

It takes us some minutes to get everything sorted out, the room doesn't feel any different except for the clean bed and my guitar sitting right next to the desk.

"You got everything u need?"

"Yes mom."

"Are you sure? And your toothbrush? And your shampoo? And your…"

"Yes I got everything. You packed my things, remember?"

"I just…" She starts to cry and hugs me.

"I'm going to be ok mom, I swear. There is nothing to worry about, so please stop crying."

My dad moves to comfort my mom.

"Come on sweetie, we have to go or you will be late."

My mom sobs and cleans her face with some napkins she had on her purse and then nods.

"I'm going to miss you so much, it's not going to be the same without you, but remember that we will always be with you in some way or another."

"Goodbye Reiko, remember to call us if something happens, we can always take some time to see you if you need to, so don't hesitate."

"Bye mom, bye dad, I'll miss you both"

My mom gives me a last hug then both leave the room.

That's it, I'm all alone. But this time I really have nobody around.


	3. Chapter 3: Adaptation

I check the time, its 9:20. I'm not hungry yet, so I decide to take a shower just to clear up my mind.

The squeal from the sink sends shivers through my spine. It just takes a couple of seconds for the water to rise to a nice temperature. I get in, letting out a great sigh, relaxing almost immediately.

I try to shake out all the bad feelings I had when my parents left, I mean, it's a fresh start isn't it? And one of the reasons I decided to go to school instead of staying at home is to get to know more people and make friends, but in a place where prejudice doesn't exist. At least that's what I expect. Can it even be possible?

I take the luxury of taking a long shower, since I expect not to be people on this floor, judging by the silence and the time.

I was wrong.

I hear the door opening and I let an automatic yelp, even though the person who entered cannot see inside the shower.

"Oh?"

"Err… I'm using the bathroom right now so… Can you give me some privacy please?"

"Oh… Ok"

I hear the door closing. She sounded disappointed. What the heck? Couldn't she hear the shower running? Whatever, at least nothing happened.

I hastily get out of the shower, feeling the strike of the cold spring morning, and then I head directly to my room.

While throwing some clothes on me, I check the time. Roughly 10:00. I sigh.

I'm having the same problems that I had before, what to do with so much free time?

I check the school schedule, tomorrow is the school's inauguration day, some sort of welcome to all the students or something like that, and then the next day the classes start.

I've been told that every student must check with the school's nurse before the first day of classes. I'm guessing that everybody will do it the same day as the inauguration, so I should go today if I want to avoid long queue times.

I pick up the school grounds map and my bag, and leave my room towards the nurse's office.

* * *

I stand in front of a white door with a green cross that says "Head Nurse". I guess this is the room.

I knock and then I hear an invitation to come in, so I do it.

The smell of the room strikes me before anything, pharmaceuticals with a mix of ambient deodorant, my nose wants to cry.

Odors aside, I notice a young man with a white coat and a wide smile on his face. He's the nurse, I assume.

"Uhm, excuse me, I'm here for a check with the nurse."

"Well you are lucky" He responds, with a quirky smile.

"I am?" I raise an eyebrow, having no clue of what he's talking about.

"Yes, because I am the nurse"

He snorts, half laughing. I just awkwardly stand there. I didn't expect a joke, so I don't know what to say.

"Oh excuse me, I was wanting to say that for a long time now. As I said, I am the nurse, you can call me the nurse, as everybody else does. Mind to tell me your name?"

"Reiko, Hayata Reiko"

"Ok, give me a second to search your files. Meanwhile you can take a seat."

I search for a place to sit, there's only an infirmary bed. I inspect the room while taking the seat.

Beige walls, dark ceiling, not much to expect from this room, a lot of files scattered over the desk and others poorly organized on the shelf.

"Let's see, Hayata Reiko, new student I see. Oh yes I remember reading this file, Osteogenesis Imperfecta. Interesting, there aren't many people with this on Yamaku."

I don't know if he intends to make me feel better by saying that, I just shrug in response.

"Well, other doctors should've already explained to you what all of this is about, but I need to check one thing; are you following the exercises that have been told you to follow?"

I nod.

"Not all of them, but the important ones, yes."

"It's very important that you do these exercises every day. You may already have one, but I will give you this paper with every exercise you must do."

His shrug transformed into a serious face, he doesn't joke around when it comes to health, it seems. He hands me the paper, waits for me to scan it, and then shrugs again.

"Aside from that, I would recommend you to use the pool in this building; it would help you a lot."

"Thanks, I will think about it."

"Good. Anyways, how you like the school? I hope you will get used to it."

He sure switches fast from bad cop to good cop.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone yet and I haven't been in the main building, so I can't say I know anything about the school yet."

"I see, well, I hope you know the implications of being in this school, you need to be open minded and empathic with people, everyone has their own problems, you know."

He seems a little concerned about how much he said, or even how he said it. I just nod, feeling the pressure of the words that the nurse just said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you how to be around people, I mean everybody has their ways, but I hope you understand this isn't a common school."

His grin came back as fast as it went away.

"Well, I don't want to keep you bored for much time, you are free to go."

I stand up, give my thanks, and then head off the room. This was unusual.

I walk around the auxiliary building just to make time, and to get to know it.

As the nurse suggested I head to the swimming pool. It seems nice, but I can't think myself as a swimmer, or even doing it as a habit, so I make my leave from the building.

I check the time, is around noon. Early for lunch, but I am hungry, so I head to the cafeteria in the main building.

There is very little amount of people inside, and not so many personal attending. I pick some generic food that doesn't seem too tasty and head for the nearest desk to sit on.

As I look around, I notice there are not so young, yet not so old people eating in one desk, maybe professors or something like that.

There are also scattered people eating alone, or in pairs. They seem to be around my age, so they actually would be the first students I see in the school, or at least I think so.

At first, they don't seem any different from any young person I've met, which is strange. Though, I do notice a guy who has a bandage on his right ear, and a girl using sign language.

With further inspection, I notice a boy with a prosthetic leg, a guy without an arm and a girl without one hand.

Oh god, I'm starting to sweat, why am I sweating? It's hard to breath. I need air, I need it so badly.

I run outside, some glances shooting at me, but I don't mind them. I just need air.

Suddenly the school grounds seem plagued by people, and I'm feeling claustrophobic. God I need space, get out of my way.

"Excuse me" I bump into a person.

"Sorry" Then another, I'm looking at the ground as I walk to the dorms.

I head directly to the bathroom and start washing my face with a lot of water.

As I gasp for air, I look myself trough the mirror. Did I have a panic attack just now?

I'm a mess, I can say that I accepted the fact of going to this new school, yet I can't even see disabled people without freaking out.

I'm just like the people who harassed me in my other school, I'm a hypocrite.

As I steady my breath, I calm myself. I hate my messy hair, I can't stand it. It needs a change. I need a change.

I nod before picking up a pair of scissors from my bag, and then I proceed to cut my so hated bangs to an even horizontal line at the height of my eyebrows, and then I cut the rest of my hair just a little past my shoulders.

"Fuck, what the hell did I do?"

I cover my face and repeat a thousand times that sentence. But is already late, if I want to change I need to do it all the way to the end.

I take a quick shower to get rid of the loose hairs and then put the clothes that my old friends used to hate, which are a large reddish check blouse, black leggings and brown short boots.

I leave the school, take the bus to the city, ask for directions to the nearest painting shop, buy a can of lime green and a couple of thick brushes, and then I head back to the school.

I arrive to my dorm, all done hastily, and I start to paint the walls with the lime green.

It takes some time, but I finally finish painting the room. It looks so much better now.

Then I realize how I wasn't thinking anything all this time, and the stupid things I did. The old me would have never done that.

So this is change… I changed. For good, I hope.

* * *

Without realizing it, I felt asleep on the top of my bed. Yesterday was very exhausting.

The room is filled with the smell of fresh paint, so I stand up to open the windows, hoping for the smell to fade away, along with the slight headache I wake up with.

I have a couple of minutes before the school inauguration starts, so I have time to clean myself a little bit.

I look at my hair, it's a mess. I grab a hair straightener I borrowed from my mother. I've never used it before, but it's my only attempt to make my hair look decent-ish.

I end up happy with how my hair looks right now, I kinda like it. And with that I make my way to the main building.

I can see a lot of people walking towards the main building, I start to get nervous, but I steady my breathing to calm myself. It works.

They've installed a small scenario in front of the main building, and tons of chairs equally separated and neatly organized.

I grab a seat and wait until the school principal make his appearance on top of the scenario and everybody starts to clap.

The speech is over all generic, mainly what you would expect any other school principal to say. The speech ends with a round of claps.

Then two girls with the school uniform walk over the scenario. One of them catch my attention, I mean how she couldn't, with a sparkly pink hair that end up with drills over her shoulders it's hard not to notice her.

The other girl looks tidier, with dark blue short hair and glasses.

Then the sparkly pink girl gets near a microphone and starts speaking.

"Hello everyone!"

Agh, so loud.

"For those who don't know us, my name is Misha Mikado and this is Shizune Hakamichi!"

People start clapping, slow and painfully. The short haired girl starts moving her hands. I think she is the girl I saw in the cafeteria. She must be mute or something and what she's doing must be sign language.

"First of all, we want to welcome any new student in Yamaku, and for those who were already here, welcome back!"

At least her voice volume is passable now. It seems that she is translating what Hakamichi is signing

"We, the student Council, have been working to ensure the welfare of every student in this school. But since we lack in numbers we need …"

I start to space out, so I don't hear the rest of the speech. Is not like I'm interested on joining the student council, so whatever.

* * *

When the inauguration comes to an end, almost everyone start heading to the cafeteria or to the dorms, being noon, I chose to go to the cafeteria.

I recall the panic attack from yesterday, I try to stay calm at all times, but now the cafeteria is almost flooded with people. Before entering I sigh and make my way to the dorms.

I cook some light food myself, nothing too good, but it isn't bad either.

When I finish, I decide to go to the main building just so I don't get lost tomorrow, when the classes start.

When I leave the dorm I see a lot of people, but now I can say I can handle the pressure a little better, at least I can look at them and their _visibly impairments_ without freaking out.

Although I do hate myself for almost automatically search what is wrong in every person I encounter. I take a mental note, _stop doing that._

I arrive to the main building, feeling a little better with myself. I ask someone about the location of the class 3-4, where I was assigned.

I reach the third floor, where supposedly the class 3-4 is. I start ambling through the hallway, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4. Found it.

It looks like a normal class room, but smaller and with fewer desks. The desks are made of some type of wood, with a compartment in the bottom. There are no chairs, it seems that they still need to move the chairs to their respective classes, assuming the ones that were in front of the building are the ones that should be here.

I feel compelled to see all the things in the floor; 4 classrooms, the art room and the music room. That's seems to be all, until I notice a stair going upwards.

It seems rusty and unused, and the stairs make a noise when I step over them. I arrive to a strange door that is not closed, so I peek to see what is inside.

The light dazzles me. It takes some time for my eyes to adapt to the high amount of light. Then I realize that I am on the roof.

It's a good view point to look over the school, so I get near the fence and start to contemplate the scene.

"Hello."

Startled, almost paralyzed on the spot, I bend my head to the general direction where the greeting came.

At first I see no one, but in further inspection I notice a red haired girl lying on the floor, looking at me with impassive eyes.

"Hi, sorry I didn't notice you earlier."

"I didn't notice you either, until now."

"Why are you lying on the floor? Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

She proceeds to lift herself up with only her legs. Then I notice something, her blazer sleeves have a knot around the elbow height, which must mean that she has no arms.

She starts waving her little arms, and then I look at her looking at me. I blush heavily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, I don't mind. Are you a new student?"

"Yes, my name is Reiko Hayata, nice to meet you."

I give a small bow.

"Rin Tezuka. So what's wrong with you?"

So blunt and straight forward, her expression didn't change, so maybe she didn't mean to say it like that. It disconcerts me a little anyways.

"Uhm… Actually I don't remember the name of it."

I really don't, I haven't told anyone about my condition before, so I'm out of practice, to put it in a way.

"You don't remember? So you have amnesia, right?"

She looks interested, tilting her head to the right like a bird.

"No, and as far as I know this school doesn't accept people with amnesia. It's something about my bones tho."

"So, Bone Amnesia? That's amazing." She looks genuinely amused, widely opening her eyes.

"What? No, come on, I don't even think that exist."

"That's why it's amazing. You are the first case in the world, just what I needed for my collection."

"Your collection?"

"Yes. I collect people with interesting problems, like yours."

"What is wrong with you?"

I say it with a rather annoyed tone in my voice. Collecting people? That seems nuts.

She starts waving her tiny arms again, as emphasizing her lack of arms.

"I thought you already noticed; I have no arms. Come on, that one was easy."

It's everyone in this school like her? I hope not, I would end with a permanent headache. I sigh.

"Whatever, I'm off."

"Ok, nice to meet you Hayata. Can I call you Reiko? It sounds better; you can call me Rin if you want."

She says this with a smile on her face, I can't tell if is genuine or is just a smirk. Maybe she isn't that bad after all.

"Yeah you can. Bye Rin."

And with that, I finally can tell that her smile was genuine. All my anger disappears; she sure is a unique person. Before leaving, I remember the name of it.

"Brittle bone disease, I have fragile bones, not bone amnesia."

"Oh, that's good too."

I grin, and then I leave the roof.

While walking towards the dorms I think about how Rin doesn't mind about her disability, neither about mine. Maybe I should do the same. But again, she seems out of the ordinary, so maybe I shouldn't do what she does.

Well, I'm overthinking things now. I should go to sleep, tomorrow is when classes start, and I better be prepared for it.


End file.
